coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9562 (17th September 2018)
Plot Johnny announces a quiz night at the Rovers. Hannah takes a swab from her brother while he's sleeping so that she can exchange it with Steve's in a DNA test. Simon's schoolbag is stolen by two of Tyler's mates. Evelyn gets on Fiz's nerves with her bathroom-hogging. Imran breaks a date with Toyah to go out with Leanne. Adam suggests writing a pros and cons list to determine which Battersby sister he prefers. Imran does so and comes to the conclusion that Leanne with her baggage is preferable to Toyah wittering on about her Vegetarianism. Peter recovers Simon's bag after the lads rip up Simon's homework and throw the bag off a bridge. Determined to get the boys off Simon's back, he contacts Tyler's mother Vicky. Toyah turns up at the solicitors office and clearing everything from Imran's desk for a lovemaking session. Imran gives in to her. Ronan Truman demands that Adam find a job for his son Cormac, newly released from Young Offenders. Toyah nearly sees the pros and cons list while picking up Imran's files. She pretends she's there to see Leanne when Adam and her sister arrive. Tracy accepts Hannah's invitation to go out with the McDonalds to a Vietnamese restaurant as she wants to be there when the impostor slips up. Fiz and Rita avoid the cafe when they see Cerberus tied up outside. Evelyn complains to Roy about her dog not being allowed on the premises while guide dogs are. Sally asks Paula to try harder with Kevin. After exchanging insults with Imran, Sally picks up a piece of paper dropped by the solicitor without him realising. Going to the office to return it, she hears Imran and Adam discussing Imran's love life as well as the fact that the misplaced piece of paper contains a list of witnesses for Duncan's case. She leaves without making her presence known. Peter meets Vicky, who blames Simon for Tyler being in prison. Sally lets Leanne and Toyah know that Imran is sleeping with both of them. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Unaware that they are both seeing the same guy, Toyah and Leanne each arrange a night out with Imran; Tyler and his mates rip up Simon's homework; and Hannah and Steve provide swabs for a DNA test. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,505,108 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes